gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Preston Northwest
|alliance = |goal = |home = Northwest Manor, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = Unnamed dog |friends = |minions = |enemies = Ghost of Northwest Manor, Dipper Pines |likes = Their daughter; Being rich |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "A toast, to our family name!"}} Preston Northwest is the patriarch of the Northwest family and the father of Pacifica Northwest. History Mr. and Mrs. Northwest are mentioned by Pacifica in "Double Dipper" when she invites the people at the party at the Mystery Shack to come to an after-party on her parents' boat. In "Irrational Treasure," they celebrate Pioneer Day with Pacifica, their daughter. They pose together for a family photo after the opening ceremony, and later they both laugh at a comment Pacifica makes to Mabel before going home. In "The Golf War" they are seen at Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt with Pacifica, and they stand by as she insults the Pines family. They later bring Pacifica back to the minigolf course for her competition against Mabel, reminding (and pressuring) her to win. They do not stay to watch because they have a party to attend. In the "Society of the Blind Eye" it was revealed that he has had his memories erased. His memories may have been heavily linked to the ongoings of the Blind Eye Society, since it was on the shelf in The Hall of the Forgotten, next to McGucket's memories. It is possible that Preston's tube is also on a pressure-sensitive plate. Personality Mr. Northwest enjoys being wealthy and takes pride in being a descendant of Nathaniel Northwest, the alleged founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It appears that he and Mrs. Northwest are as snobbish as their daughter, and support her being rude to others. However Preston proves to be a far worse person than he initially seems. He is revealed to truly be a ruthless, callous man who see's the poor as simply tools to be manipulated, he also proves not care for the rich that much either being willing to leave others to there deaths if it means preserving the Northwest family name, as shown when he tries to persuade Pacifica from opening the gates to their party rather than breaking the curse. He is extremely controlling and emotionally abusive of Pacifica, using a bell to keep his daughter in check to his standards. Its implied he doesn't truly care for her either and simply see's her as tool to maintain the Northwest name. Preston shows multiple signs of being a sociopath, in that he is extremely arrogant, but also extremely callous and lacking in empathy, using others to achieve his own goals while not caring about the effects it will have upon them, being superficially charming to help his own goals and caring more about his family name than other people or even his own family. As such he is one of the worst people in Gravity falls. Appearance Preston Northwest has short dark brown hair and a dark brown mustache. He has prominent cheekbones, and a large, rectangular nose. For Pioneer Day , he dressed up in a top hat and a suit similar to Mrs. Northwest's dress. He wears a gold ring on his middle finger on his left hand. Sightings Quotes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Northwest family Category:Supporting characters